recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Dough For Pies
Sweet Dough For Pies One Crust Pie -- About 10 Ounces Dough: * 1 1/4 Cups All Purpose Bleached flour * 1/4 Cup sugar * 1/4 Teaspoon baking powder * 1/8 Teaspoon salt * 4 Tablespoons Cold unsalted butter -- (1/2 Stick) * 1 Large egg Two Crust Pie -- About 1 1/4 Pounds Dough: * 2 1/2 Cups All Purpose Bleached flour * 1/2 Cup sugar * 1/2 Teaspoon baking powder * 1/4 Teaspoon salt * 8 Tablespoons Cold unsalted butter -- (1 Stick) * 2 Large eggs To Mix The Dough by hand, Combine flour, sugar, salt And baking powder in a MediumMixing Bowl And Stir Well to Mix. Cut butter Into 1 Tablespoon Pieces AndAdd to Dry Ingredients. Toss Once or Twice to Coat Pieces of butter. Then Using Your Hands or a Pastry Blender, Break The ButterInto Tiny Pieces And Pinch And Squeeze it Into The Dry Ingredients.Occasionally Reach Down to The Bottom of The Bowl And Mix All The Ingredients Evenly Together. ContinueRubbing The butter Into The Dry Ingredients Until The Mixture Resembles a Coarse Ground corn meal And NoLarge Pieces of butter Remain Visible. Beat The egg (s) in a Small Bowl And Pour Over The flour And butter Mixture.Stir in With a Fork Until The Dough Begins to Hold Together, But Still Appears Somewhat Dry. Scatter aTeaspoon of flour on The Work Surface And Scrape The Dough Out Onto It. Press And Knead The DoughQuickly 3 or 4 Times, Until It is Smooth And Uniform. To Mix The Dough in The Food Processor, Combine flour, sugar, salt AndBaking Powder in Work Bowl Fitted With Metal Blade. Pulse 3 Times at 1second Intervals to Mix. CutButter Into 1tablespoon Pieces And Add to Work Bowl. Process, Pulsing Repeatedly at 1second Intervals,Until The Mixture is Fine And Powdery, Resembles a Coarse Ground cornmeal And no Large Pieces of ButterRemain Visible, About 15 Pulses in All. Add The egg (s) to The Work Bowl And Pulse Ten Times or So, Until The DoughForms a Ball. Scatter a Teaspoon of flour on The Work Surface And Scrape The Dough OutOnto It. Press And Knead The Dough Quickly 3 or 4 Times, Until it is Smooth And Uniform.Press The Dough Into a Disk (two Equal Disks For The Larger Amount OfDough). Sandwich The Disk (s) Of Dough Between Two Pieces of Plastic Wrap And Press it Into a 6 Inch Circle.Refrigerate The Dough Until Firm, or Until You Are Ready to Use It, at Least 1 Hour.Storage: Keep The Dough in The Refrigerator up to Two Days, or Freeze ItDoublewrapped in Plastic. Because The Dough is Thin, it Will Defrost Quickly at Room Temperature WhenYou Intend to Use It. Variations: Spice Crust: Add 1/2 Teaspoon Ground cinnamon And 1/4 Teaspoon Each Freshly Grated NutmegAnd Ground Cloves To The Dry Ingredients Before Mixing in The butter. Double The QuantitiesFor The 2 Crust Recipe. cocoa Dough: Add 2 Tablespoons Sifted Non Alkalized cocoa powder to The Dry IngredientsBefore Mixing in The butter. Double The Quantities For The 2 Crust Recipe. if The Dough Seems DryAfter Adding egg (s), Add a Teaspoon or Two of water, no More. Enjoy. contributed by : * World Recipes Y-Group Category:Cocoa Recipes Category:Corn Recipes Category:Cornmeal Recipes Category:World Recipes